Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! credits 2
Opening Logos * Columbia Opening Credits * A Hanna-Barbera Production * in association with United Productions of America (U.P.A.) * "Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!" * Starring Yogi Bear * Screenplay: Joseph Barbera, Warren Foster, William Hanna * Screen Story: Joseph Barbera, Warren Foster, William Hanna, Dorothy Jones, Chuck Jones, Abe Levitow * Music: Marty Paich * Arranged and Conducted by: Mort Lindsey * Vocal Arrangement: Joseph J. Lilley * Original Songs by: Ray Gilbert, Doug Goodwin * Produced and Directed by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera Ending Credits * Starring Daws Butler as the voice of Yogi Bear * Also starring Don Messick as the voices of Boo-Boo and Ranger Smith * "Ven-e, Ven-O, Vena" Sung by James Darren * Featuring Julie Bennett as the voice of Cindy Bear * And the voices of: Mel Blanc, Jean Vander Pyl, Hal Smith, J. Pat O'Malley * Song · "Hey There, It's Yogi Bear" Composed by: David Gates * Soundtrack Released on: Colpix Records * Co-Director: Abe Levitow * Additional Dialogue: Ralph Wright * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Sequence Director: Steve Clark * Story Director: Friz Freleng * Storyboard Artist: Chuck Jones * Story Sketch: Dan Gordon * Production Designer: Ed Levitt * Art Directors: Richard Bickenbach, Iwao Takamoto, William Perez, Jacques W. Rupp, Willie Ito, Tony Sgroi, Ernest Nordli, Jerry Eisenberg, Zigamond Jablecki, Bruce Bushman, Bob Singer, Victor Haboush, Ray Aragon, Corny Cole * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Animators: Don Lusk, Irv Spence, George Kreisl, Ray Patterson, Jerry Hathcock, Grant Simmons, Fred Wolf, Gerry Chiniquy, Don Peterson, Ken Harris, George Goepper, Edwin Aardal, Ed Parks, Kenneth Muse, Harry Holt, Paul Allen, Bob Carlson, Milt Neil, Bill Justice, Judge Whitaker, Claude Smith, Ben Washam, Phil Duncan, Hal Ambro, Hank Smith, Harvey Toombs, Volus Jones, Art Davis, Fred Madison, Ed Friedman, Abe Levitow, Bob Bransford, Don Towsley * Background Stylist: Bob Inman * Background Design: F. Montealegre, Art Lozzi, Robert Gentle, Ron Dias, Richard H. Thomas, Dick Kelsey, Fernando Arce, Don Peters, Bob Abrams, Dick Ung, Tom O'Loughlin, Bob Gribbroek, Curtiss D. Perkins, Gloria Wood * Continuity: Evelyn Sherwood * Checking Supervisor: Grace McCurdy * Editorial Supervisor: Ted Baker * Film Editors: Greg Watson, Warner Leighton, Tony Milch, Donald A. Douglas, Larry Cowan, Ken Spears, Sam Horta, Earl Bennett, George Probert, Wayne Hughes * Animation Photography: Frank Paiker, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade, Charles Flekal, Bill Kotler, Ted C. Bemiller, Frank Parrish, Roy Hutchcroft, Dan Miller, Jack Stevens, Duane Keegan * Sound Recording: Bud Myers * Title Design: Phill Norman * Titles: John Hitesman * Executive Producers: Henry Saperstein, Lee Orgel * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Production Supervisor: Howard Hanson * Production Managers: Earl Jonas, Paul Carlson * "Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!" * A Hanna-Barbera Production * in association with United Productions of America (U.P.A.) * Eastman Color by: Pathé * Titles and Opticals by: Pacific Title * RCA Sound Recording * Copyright © MCMLXIV Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and UPA Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Approved Certificate No. 20696 MPAA * This Picture was made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:United Productions of America (UPA) Category:Musical Films Category:Clubhouse Pictures Category:Taft Broadcasting Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Paramount Home Video Category:MCA/Universal Home Video Category:The Video Collection Category:Rated G Category:Turner Pictures Category:KVC Home Video Category:Worldvision Enterprises Category:GoodTimes Home Video Category:Screen Gems Television Category:Atlantic Releasing Corporation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:The ABC Afterschool Movies